narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoki Namikaze
Naoki Namikaze\Hatake(直樹波風) Background On team with Kakashi, Obito, Rin, under her brother Minato. never spoke much to anyone wasnt close to them really. She did agree with Obito that Kakashi`s father was a true hero. she tried to heal obito after the surgery preformed by Rin and ran out of charka before she could and fainted causing Kakashi to carry her back to the village. she wasn't there when Rin died but hearing her death she started training to be a better medical nin. Finished training with Tsunade quickly enough to be trained by Jiraiya and a little bit by Kushina. Though she formed a summoning contract with cats not slugs or toads. Went into ANBU with Kakashi when he joined stating she wasa going to watch over him, and trained Itachi when he entered the ANBU because while Kakashi left she stayed in the ANBU. She was a guard for Kushina when she was giving birth and was with Kushina as Minato fought the masked man. As Kushina sealed the Kyuubi and Minato sealed half inside Naruto she said it wuld be better to seal the other half in her so Minato would have more charka to help Naruto should he almost loose control. Naoki found Naruto on the street 3 years later and took him to raise him with help of Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma and Guy. Personality She has shown to be very caring and motherly to the ninja younger than her. she showed kindness to Sasuke even if she hated his brother. though she also showed to be cold hearted towards Sakura for the way she treats Naruto. She is nice to her friends and can be very demanding to her ANBU squad during missions. also she is known to have a giant temper like Tsunade and Kushina, worse than them in the eyes of Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Appearance she is known to look like all the known memebers of the Namikaze clan. she has long spiky blonde hair shown straightened very rarely, bright ocean blue eyes which do turn red with black slits when the Kyuubi`s power comes out. either wearing jounin uniform or ANBU uniform, which consists of blue wrapping showing stomach gray hoodie with tank top sleeves, and showing stomach and blue wrapping with gray glove on left arm up to elbow with blue pants and gray sandals,threw out part 1. in Part 2 she is seen in a fishnet shirt with elbow length sleeves with blue vest with namikaze symbol on side and white sash tying it, and black fingerless gloves with black layex like shorts to midthigh with kunai holder on thigh and knee high black sandals with her hair in a low ponytail and bangs covering her eyes. Abilities she is a lot like Kakashi with his fighting style, other than her Blue Flash ability like her brother`s yellow flash. Its different cause she doesn't need kunai like her brother anymore now just able to pinpoint an area of charka and teleport to it. she rarely uses weapons using taijustu till she believes Justus are needed in the battle. most commonly in a fight with Kakashi, Naruto and her ANBU team. Status Part I: Part II: Part I Raised and helped train Naruto, she wasn't a huge part of the battles threw out the series mainly seen glaring and scolding Kakashi and Naruto when they returned healing them after. she goes on ANBU missions which are never explained other than one being with Naruto and Jiraiya to bring Tsunade back. Part II after going off to train with Naruto and jiraiya for almost two years she is quick to make sure Narutp goes to look for Sasuke. shes not seen for a good part of the series but is seen taking on Kakazu and Hidan when she runs Into them after Hidan killed Asuma. She lets Shikamaru handle Hidan and kills Kakazu once she figured out his Justus. she does fight against pain and Kakashi dies to save her and hes brought back with everyone else. It is later revealed when the battle with Pain is over she is pregnant and condemned from fighting till the baby is born. When the ninja war starts she is on the sidelines as a healer and eventually has to bring our Kybuui charka to keep healing people revealing the Ten tails is not at the full power. she is able to extract the one tails and two tails from the beast allowing them to defeat it. At the very end she is shown holding a baby saying his name as Sakumo Hatake Jr. To Naruto and everyone with Kakashi by her side. Category:DRAFT